Decent Days
by jaimiee
Summary: How can you say your life is empty so late in the day. Why would you stay another second, now your sight got in the way. A combination of love and aggression, another second lived. BL-Future
1. On the Table

My name is Ellie Taylor Scott

My name is Ellie Taylor Scott. This is my world. I live in Tree Hill, North Carolina and my family is a little hard to understand. Scratch that, a lot hard to understand. My mom's name is Brooke Davis and my dad is Lucas Scott.

He doesn't come around much.

I'm a junior at Tree Hill High. My best friend is Jamie Scott, my cousin. His dad is my dad's half brother. I have a lot of friends and only one enemy. My brother.

My mom says that history repeats itself, that I'm a walking example of that. See, my grandpa, I guess, abandoned my dad in favor of his brother. Then my dad did the same to me. I'm basically the bastard child.

My mom got pregnant when she was 18. She stayed behind in Tree Hill while Lucas went to college promising to come back to her. He came back, 2 years later, with Peyton, my mom's best friend, and their son Dylan. My half-brother.

Screwed up, isn't it.

"Brooke? Hey it's me. I was just wondering if you wanted to get together for a little. I really want to talk."

Peyton's voice echo's through our quiet house. It's still early on a Saturday, and my mom is asleep. My mom and Peyton haven't spoken since they moved back with _him_.

Since Jamie's probably not awake either, I walk upstairs to my room, toasted bagel in hand, and head for my closet.

I have to kick countless pairs of sneakers and jeans out of the way, but I finally reach the box I'm looking for. Peeling back the lid and reaching in, I grab my least favorite book.

"An Unkindness of Ravens".

A book that's happens to be written by my dad. And all about his life with Peyton and Dylan. The book that vividly describes the 'mistakes' my dad made. The mistakes conveniently named Ellie and Brooke. But I'm mostly referred to as, 'that girl'.

I flip through the pages, pouring over words I've read a million times before. When the book first came out I was 11, and the first few times I read it, I cried. I couldn't understand how a human life could mean so little to someone. Before that I kept my dad's letters to my mom and her letters to him in this box. When I though Lucas Scott was one of the good guys.

The sick thing is that he treats me like dirt, but he's my dad. And I love him.

"Ellie?" My mom yells. "Ell?"

I pack the book away and shove the box back in my closet.

"What Ma?" I yell back, walking down the carpeted stairs.

"We're going to Aunt Haley's for brunch." She says "So don't eat anything."

"Brunch." I say sarcastically. "Snooty, aren't we?"

"Cut the sarcasm girly. Just 'cause your all 'I'm seventeen, screw the world' doesn't mean I'm not still your mom." She says, turning around to grab her coffee.

I choose not to tell her that I already had a bagel, because I'm always up for Haley's cooking. But then I remember the message on our machine.

"Hey mom?" I say tentatively.

"Yeah Ell?"

"Peyton called."

Silence.

**where are we?  
what the hell, is going on?  
the dust has only just begun to form  
crop circles in the carpet  
sinking feeling**

spin me round again  
and rub my eyes,  
this can't be happening  
when busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads – heavy

**  
where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,  
the sweeping insensitivity of this still life**

**you won't catch me around here**

Brooke whispers quietly to Haley, who chose her best friend over her brother-in-law 17 years back. They both might be 35, but they can still gossip like teenagers.

"Peyton called."

"No she didn't! What did you say?" Haley, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Nothing. I didn't pick up. She left a message saying she wanted to 'meet for lunch'." Brooke says casually, glancing at Ellie and Jamie playing basketball outside. She realized a while ago that Ellie was and exact copy of Lucas, and that's the way it was going to stay.

"Wow." Haley whispers.

"Yeah. Wow."

**Disclaimer- maybe I can buy **_**One Tree Hill **_**on e-bay…**

**Well, there it is. Points of view switch around a little from general to Ellie to whoever else, if it'a too confusing, tell me when you r e v i e w. **

**Which is what you should be doing instead of read my boring note.**


	2. Little House Of Savages

"Oh, ha ha

"Oh, ha ha. Another 3-pointer?" Ellie says smugly. "Hmm, I think that means I win."

"Dude shut up." Jamie says, chucking the ball at the hoop.

Tires screech nearby and both teens look up to see Dylan Scott and his friend Danny speeding down the block and stopping right in front of the house. He gets out, slamming the door and walks coolly over to Jamie.

"Where's Nathan?" He asks gruffly, ignoring Ellie purposely.

"Not here." Jamie says. He shouldn't hate his cousin, but Dylan's an asshole.

"Whatever." He says walking back to the car and speeding off.

"Well. He doesn't say much, does he." Ellie says, laughing as she makes another perfect shot.

**ransom notes keep falling out your mouth  
mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs  
speak no feeling no i don't believe you  
you don't care a bit**

**all those years  
they were here first**

"Man, was that your sister?" Danny Vogel says as they speed down the block in Dylan's car.

"Don't call her that."

"Whatever she is, she's a **fox**" He laughs. "Me-oww."

"Number 1, foxes don't meow. 2, you're an idiot, and 3, get out we're at your house." Dylan barks.

Danny gets out of the car laughing as it speeds off.

"Lucas what's the big deal?"

"The big deal? Why do you want to go to lunch with her? You've known her since you were 10!" Lucas spits. He's sick of Peyton always bringing up Brooke.

"Exactly Luke. You know, you always told me that your worst fear was becoming Dan. Well open your fucking eyes Lucas! You're worse."

"Whatever, Peyton. I'm going out, I'll be back later."

Lucas Scott walks slowly to the only safe place he's ever known. He doesn't expect anyone to be there, the place is old and worn. He spies a head of dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, ones he sees in the mirror every morning. He stops and stares at her for a little as she turns to make a free throw and takes a step when her back is tuned.

"What are you doing here?" She asks quietly, not having to turn around to know who it is.

"Same thing you're doing." He answers. He doesn't have to be Dan. It's his life.

She stares at her father intensely for a little and Lucas can't help but notice the look of pure hatred in her eyes and the single tear that slips down her dimpled cheek.

She chucks the ball towards him and turns to leave. Ellie walks a few steps and turns around again.

"I hate you." She says calmly. "Dad."

So maybe not being like Dan Scott is a little harder than he thought.

**--**

"I saw Lucas today." Ellie says, sitting at the dinner table with Brooke.

"Oh. Did he say anything to you?" She asks nonchalantly, taking a bite of her french fry.

"Not really. I told him I hated him though."

"Do you?" Brooke asks, more serious this time.

"Do you Mom?"

It's about 11 when Brooke picks up her phone. She dials the number she's always know by heart and waits for an answer from a voice she hasn't heard in years.

"Hello?" He says quickly.

"Luke." She says, her voice cracking. "What, what happened to us?"

**"We're all we got left now. If we don't have each other, then we ain't got nothing." **

**The Outsiders**

R E V I E W


	3. Teenage Riot

"Peyton left me

"Peyton left me."

**the way we're living makes no sense **

**take me back to the edge of innocence**

"Really?" Brooke asks, tears stopping halfway down her porcelain cheeks. She can't help but sound surprised, and… hopeful? Since when is another chance with Lucas Scott the first thing on her mind?

"Yeah. She just, you know, grabbed her stuff and left me here."

"Sound familiar, Luke?" She spits and slams the phone down. She sighs and buries her head in the pillow before walking slowly to her closet.

Behind a hundred pairs of shoes and a few designer pieces is a box. Brooke carefully lifts the lid off and reveals the book. The only book she's ever read.

"An Unkindness of Ravens"

She makes sure no one is around before grabbing the book. She would never want Ellie to read it. The pages of the book slap together as Brooke flips through it, remembering just how much she hates Lucas Scott.

--

"Oh. This is just great." Ellie mutters. It took a lot of work for her to shimmy down the tree outside her window, just so she could go someplace and think, and now _this_.

"Doesn't Daddy want to build you a private court somewhere that isn't near me?" She spits at Dylan as he makes another free throw.

"Whatever. It's not your fucking court. Just because you don't have a life and spend all your time here, that doesn't make it yours." He yells.

"Hey, can you back off? What's your problem?"

"None of your fucking business."

"What's wrong? Too privileged? Not enough alcohol, hmm?

"You don't have a clue what I do or how I fucking live so just… could you just get out of here?" Dylan says, his ice-colored eyes soften as he looks into the deep blue eyes of his _sister_. "Forget it. I'll leave."

"No, Dylan…" Ellie starts.

"Ellie just forget it. And tell your mom to stay the fuck away from my dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"My fucking mother left and now that my dad is free, I guess, your whore of a mother is going to jump at any chance to get back with him." Dylan spits at her.

Ellie's fist quickly collides with Dylan's face and he falls back, a purple and blue bruise already forming around his swollen eye.

"What the hell did you hit me for! The only thing I'm telling you is the truth. You mom got pregnant on purpose in a desperate attempt to keep my dad."

"Yeah, and that fucking worked just great!" She screams and knees him in the stomach. "And he's my fucking dad too, so shut the fuck up. No wonder Peyton left."

**Now I see it  
I think Ill leave it out of the way  
Now I come near you  
And its not clear why you fade away**

It better work out  
I hope it works out my way  
cause its getting kind of quiet in my city's head  
Takes a teenage riot to get me out of bed right now

You better look it  
Were gonna shake it  
Up to him  


Ellie slowly climbs up the tree on her way to her bedroom window, the anger from her fight stealing all her energy. She makes it just a few feet before climbing back down, and she feels her heart beat a hundred times a minute. Her hands turn clammy and beads of sweat form on her forehead.

She should've taken that HCM test.

--

Lucas is not a bad father. So what if he's out at 1 in the morning looking for his son who hasn't been home yet? So what if he walks right past the daughter he abandoned, who's lying on the floor suffering from a Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy-related heart-attack?

"Wait…Ellie?" No answer. "Ellie!" He yells. "Brooke…Brooke! Ellie wake up, Ellie honey open your eyes." He says, fear overtaking him.

Brooke runs outside in shorts and a loose tee shirt, disoriented until she sees her daughter passed out next to her ex-boyfriend.

"What did you do?" She screams. "Ellie!"

"Brooke just listen to me, call 911! Do it!" He yells back, glaring at her.

**  
He acts the hero  
We paint a zero**

Dylan hears sirens blare in the distance as he walks along Main Street.

"Well," He sighs. "There's only one Tree Hill."

**TBC. REVIEW**


	4. Echoes and Silence

.

.

.

Lucas taps his foot against the linoleum floor as Brooke glares at him from a few seats away. Her stare is hard to ignore as he leans back against the uncomfortable plastic, neon green chair.

"Could you stop it?"

"Stop what?" She questions, her tone icy.

"Staring at me like I'm a fucking criminal."

"Why are you even here Lucas? It's not like you cared enough to be there for the first 17 years of her life."

"Why am I here? I'm here because I found _my daughter_ passed out in front of her so-called mother's house and I'd like to know if she's alive.

"So she's your daughter now? And I'm the bad mother?"

"Why didn't you get her tested for HCM?" Lucas asks quietly, his face contorted in confusion.

"I did." She mumbles. "I did. She told me she was negative. The paper said she was negative. I didn't- I didn't know…"

"Brooke-" Lucas starts.

"This is all your fault." Brooke says standing. "You gave her this! She could be dead now, because of you!"

**I know how you feel, no secrets to reveal, nobody knows me at all  
Very late at night and in the morning light, nobody knows me at all**

Brooke stomps her high-heel clad foot on the floor and to Lucas the sound is deafening. She's on the verge of tears as she walks over to Lucas and shoves him.

"I hate you." She says coldly as tears slide down her cheeks, beating her fists against his chest. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

By the Brooke's finished she's screaming and crying and falling into Lucas's arms. Her chest heaves as she takes deep breaths, trying to calm down as he rubs her back soothingly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" The doctor asks, searching the room for an interested face.

"Davis." Brooke says, collecting herself. "Mrs. Davis, Mr. Scott."

"Well, your daughter has a condition called Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, commonly HCM. Muscle thickening occurs without an obvious cause and normal alignment of muscle cells is absent."

"We know." Lucas interrupts. "I have it, and so does my _father_."

"Sorry. We just, is Ellie alright?" Brooke asks.

"Your daughter suffered a mild heart attack. I'm going to prescribe medication that must be taken everyday that should control her condition. She's out of surgery and still under anesthesia but she should be awake soon." The Doctor says coldly. "You can see her whenever you're ready."

**  
When I was a child everybody smiled, nobody knows me at all  
Very late at night and in the morning light, nobody knows me at all**

Now I got lots of friends, yes, but then again, nobody knows me at all  
Kids and a wife, it's a beautiful life, nobody knows me at all

"So. Are we gonna do this?" Lucas questions quietly.

"I can't. I can't do it. What if she-"

"Brooke. Relax, ok? We're going to go in there and you're going to be fine. And Ellie is going to be fine."

They both walk silently to the door and Lucas looked down towards his hand, linking it quietly with Brooke's.


End file.
